The invention relates to a system for the continuous lubrication of a rolling bearing which is disposed in a bearing bore provided at a bearing bracket, in a system including a reservoir containing a supply of lubricating oil and at least one wick leading from this reservoir to the bearing so the lubricating oil is fed to the bearing through the wick. (A typical system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,284,446.)
For storing the lubricating oil several pockets are provided in the bearing bracket. These pockets are filled with oil-impregnating fibrous material. From these pockets a wick leads to the rolling bearing so that oil can be conveyed to the bearing through the wick. A disadvantage in this system is that the bearing bracket must be provided with the prockets during its manufacture. Furthermore, a part of the oil is retained by the fibrous material, so that the oil in this material cannot be fed to the bearing completely. Thereby the period of continued lubrication is limited accordingly, or it is necessary to provide a reservoir of appropriate size to obtain a certain period of continued lubrication. There are, however, limits to this set by the dimensions of the bearing bracket.